The Shadows Of Destiny
by Chris Lozinski
Summary: The first of two books stories that follow Sub Zero through Deadly Alliance, Deception, and Armageddon. In this first book, the ice warrior, enchanted with the power of the Elder Gods, must start his quest to find the shadows of his destiny.


**

* * *

**

**The Shadows Of Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter I: The Dragon Ship**

* * *

Finally, it was over.

It was all over.

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung had finally fallen at the hands of Earth's warriors.

The Deadly Alliance was no more.

A small blue cloud of mist formed as a faint sigh of relief escaped a mouth covered in a traditional dark blue and black face mask.

The warrior wearing the mask crossed his muscular arms, causing the dark blue vest connected with a silver chain and a black sash to wrinkle against a war-torn chest.

Small cuts and gashes covered the warrior's mid-section and legs, which revealed many parts of his dark, leathery skin.

He closed both of his eyes and put his icy hand to one of the many wounds on his mid-section. He then brought his hand up to his face, opened his eyes and studied the blood from the exposed skin.

Never had he bled so much in hand-to-hand combat; not since the days of battling numerous yellow-clad ninjas from the Shirai-Ryu, or even the Fallen Elder God himself for that matter.

The ice warrior considered himself lucky, however, for few mortals were ever able to hold their own against the White Sorcerer.

In the end, the final battle had gone exactly how he had foreseen it. The White Sorcerer pushed he attack for most of the battle, eventually tiring himself out from favoring the offensive instead of evening his odds and defending himself as well.

Once the ice warrior saw an opportunity, he seized it and moved in with his sword.

They had no doubts within himself once the weapons came in to play.

One would be considered a fool to think that two Broadswords would stand the might of one Kori Blade.

For the first time in ages, he could finally rest for a moment, Earth was saved from the Deadly Alliance and that would suffice for the time being.

Finally allowing himself to process what he had just done, Sub Zero turned to the woman standing on the other side of the airborne Dragon Ship Portal with her back turned to him.

Oddly enough, her costume was much the same as his, with a few minor adjustments such as the light blue sash around her upper thigh and the extended flap on the front of her vest.

She was a very good looking female, however the feature that struck Sub Zero the most were the short, spiky blue icicle-like hair bunches on the top of her head.

They looked particularly shiny because of themed-evening sky that burned dark orange and purple.

Like Sub Zero, her body was also torn and ravaged with random cuts and tears.

She had been such a quick learner in the arts of the Lin Kuei; a student who was able to adapt to her environment and change her attacks like a Chameleon when needed to.

She was so skilled, yet when it came time for the final battle, it was as if she froze up. Her attacks were very unorthodox, she rarely was able to strike with her blades, and she defended herself more than she attacked.

It was almost as if she was focused on something else….

She had, after all, asked numerous times if she could use his Dragon Medallion to aid in the battle….

Sub Zero considered further interrogation of the matter at the present moment, but then quickly decided that she too deserved a moment's peace.

"Frost," he called to the female Lin Kuei.

"Yes, Grandmaster?" she asked as she slowly turned around.

Sub Zero took a couple of steps forward and stopped a few feet away from his student.

"I want to congratulate you on behalf of Earth and the Lin Kuei for this victory of ours. You were, after all, an integral part in defeating the Deadly Alliance."

Frost took a second to look at the bluish-white scar that covered the ice warrior's right eye. When she had first trained with Sub Zero, the scar was blood red. Now it was as if the scar matched the light layer of ice covering the front of his mask.

She then bowed and thanked her master for what he had said.

"At ease, Frost," Sub Zero said as a small smile stretched out on his face.

"We will be at the Temple soon enough."

Frost bowed once more, but as she did, she took a brief second to marvel at the Medallion around Sub Zero's neck; the Medallion that she herself wanted to control; the medallion that would grant her ultimate power over the cold.

The Medallion that would bring an untimely death to her master….

* * *

Author's Note: Let me know what you guys think. I haven't been writing Mortal Kombat material in a while, so this is kind of refreshing for me. If you have good comments, then good, if you have bad comments then, good I guess….anyway, please R&R. 


End file.
